


Fluttercord Domestic Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluttercord, Human Discord, Human Fluttershy - Freeform, I’ll add on, this is just self indulgent trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fluttercord domestic fluff.
Relationships: Discord/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 20





	Fluttercord Domestic Drabbles

Discord looked down at his wife’s sleeping form, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, planting a kiss on her forehead. He gently spooned her into his arms causing her to stir. Her eyes fluttered open.

“D-Discord, y-you’re awake...is something wrong-?” She slurred. He shushed her by pressing their lips together. “No, not at all my dear. Go back to sleep darling.” She buried her face in the crook of his neck, lying on her left side careful not to disturb the growing babies in her belly and drifted back to sleep.

Discord stayed wide awake. Fluttershy was ready to burst any day now. So many thoughts raced through his head. I can’t leave her side what if something happens to her or the babies, will she be able to deliver them properly? She’s far too small.

He hugged her petite frame closer to his body. She was so fragile, so tiny compared to him, would she be able to deliver twins? He shook the thoughts out of his head. He sighed and patted her bloated tummy fondly. Soon...


End file.
